fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Shamans and Priestesses
Umm...Would this be the right forum? This seems to be the most Wiki-related forum that isn't the Help desk so... OK, I am sure some of you guys remember when I split the Ranger page into Ike's Ranger class page, and the mounted Forest Knight page, right? Well, Aveyn Knight‎'s recent edit to the Light Priestess page made me think "This class was called Shaman in the Japanese version, and it seems much more similar to the FE4 version than either of them do to the more well known dark magic wielding version, so should I do a reverse to what I did to Ranger and move the FE4 Shaman data to Light Priestess?" This sounds like it may be controversial, so I need some feedback on this. I would have used the talk page, but as seen on Talk:Ayra, people tend to ignore me when I do that.--Otherarrow 22:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I thought of light priestess as being a totally different class from shaman, but the FE4 being a step in the ladder of evolution for the current shaman class. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 01:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I thought so too at first, but looking at it...that seems off. A class of light magic and staff users leads up to a class of dark magic (the opposite magic type) users who don't use staves until promotion? The fact that, at least in Japan where all three are called Shaman, they switched back to light and staves (but now making it third tier) only complicates things... I think it would be safe to say the dark magic class is separate from both light magic classes (other than name), but are the two light magic classes similar enough to be considered the same? (also, is differing tiers enough to spilt two classes?) --Otherarrow 01:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) no idea, however I am pretty sure that in the English versions at least, Micaiah's class is meant to be original and unique to her and that since were meant to be going by the english version, rather than alter both articles drastically, why don't we edit Light Priestess to just mention the similarity between the FE4 shamans and the names. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:19, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :That may be true, and we can do that for now at least. Remember though, the FE4 Shaman class has no offical English name (and only two units in the entire game, which would make it a "unique" class as well), if it did, well...this would be a lot simpler. Let's see if anyone else has any opinions on this.--Otherarrow 12:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking a mention would be fine. Ike's Ranger and the FE8 Ranger class are clearly very different, but I think people would be much more confused if you merged Shaman and Light Priestess, if only because the Shaman class is already so confusing (thanks to IS deciding to switch weapons so radically). Anyway, the FE4 Shaman class has the same Japanese name as the FE10 Shaman (シャーマン), and obviously the same as the FE6-8 Shamans. Aveyn Knight 13:11, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Alright, that is what we will do then. --Otherarrow 13:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC)